Linen carts are widely used to transport cleaned linens and other products such as scrub garments, patient gowns, and other washable cloth items for hospitals, health clinics, and other institutions. Before the linen carts are transported they must be covered with a protective barrier to insure that the materials remain sterile. Typically, the protective barrier is a disposable plastic bag positioned to cover the linen cart. To cover the linen cart with the plastic bag, the linen cart is manually positioned parallel to a roll of plastic bags mounted in a bag feed system. To cover the linen cart with a bag, a person reaches above a first end of the linen cart, opens the bag, and pulls the bag partially down over the first end of the linen cart. The person then moves to the opposite end of the linen cart and reaches above the linen cart to open the opposite end of the bag. The person then pulls the bag partially down over the second end of the linen cart. The person moves back to the first end of the cart and pulls the bag further down until the perforations which separate the current bag from the next bag on the bag roll is positioned directly above the cart. The person then reaches up and grabs the current bag below the perforation and grabs the next bag above the perforation. After gripping the current and next bags, the person pulls upward and downward moving along the length of the linen cart to completely separate the current bag from the next bag on the bag roll. The current process causes neck, shoulder, and back strain in the individuals who must repeatedly perform the task of covering the linen carts each day resulting in slower productivity, lost work time due to injury, and compensation claims. Thus, what is needed is a method and a system for automatically placing a bag over an object such as a linen cart and separating the bag from a bag roll.